Inuyasha's decisions
by Animefangrl13
Summary: Inu and the gang are walking through the woods when Inuyasha finds a girl. she asks them to come with her to protect her master. they take up the offer, but Shippou and Kirara find her suspicious. REDA IT TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!
1. Entering the temple

Inuyasha's Decision  
  
Hello everyone. This story is going to be really good so I hope all of you love it. Oh and I don't own Inuyasha (though I hope one day I do.)  
  
Chapter 1: Entering the temple   
  
Inu and the gang were walking through the woods having a boring day. "Damn it. We've been traveling for three days straight and still know sign of that jewel." Inuyasha growled. "Be patient Inuyasha. We'll find it." Kagome answered. "Who asked you?" Inuyasha yelled back. "I was just saying that..." Kagome paused. "Whatever. Just look out for the jewel you wench." Inuyasha barked. Kagome stopped and the little fox demon, Shippou, looked up at her. "Kagome? What's wrong?" Shippou asked in concern. "Nothing. It's just that it's been a while since he called me that." Kagome answered. "Aw don't worry about him. He probably didn't get enough sleep or something." Shippou said. "Yeah." Kagome caught up to the others and wondered what was going through Inuyasha's head. 'Hmm, Kikyo. When will I ever see you again?' Inuyasha thought gazing at the clouds. Inuyasha stopped and looked around. "What is it Inuyasha?" Muiroku asked "I just heard something." Inuyasha answered. Inuyasha pulled out his tetsusaiga ready to strike. He walked towards a tree and saw a shadow. He swung his sword at it and it screamed. The gang ran towards where Inuyasha was and saw what had screamed. "Please, don't hurt me. I mean you know harm." Said the young girl. Inuyasha put the tetsusaiga back in its case and glared at the girl. "A young maiden." Muiroku said in a happy voice. Muiroku went to the young maiden and helped her up. "What were you doing hiding behind the tree?" Muiroku asked softly. "I came out 'ere to look for some warriors. I saw this demon and thought that he would be able to help my master." Said the maiden. "And what is your name?" Sango asked. "My name is Kabuki. Will you please help my master?" "What's troubling the old geezer?" Inuyasha asked impatiently. "My master has been attacked by demons. I don't know why, but he is badly injured and can't guard himself anymore." Kabuki said. She looked around at all of them and saw Shippou and Kirara. "Aw! What adorable little demons." Kabuki was about to touch Kirara, but she just growled at her. Kabuki backed away and seemed terrified. "Kirara, stand down!" Sango commanded. Kirara did what she was told and stopped growling. "Oh! By the way, my name is Kagome; this is Inuyasha, Muiroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara." Kagome said in a chipper voice. "Nice to meet you. So will you help me?" "We'd be happy to." They all said in unison except for Inuyasha. They started to walk, but Shippou and Kirara kept growling at her. "Shippou. Why are you growling at her?" Kagome asked in anger. "Look at her Kagome. Doesn't she look familiar?" Shippou said in concernment. "No." Shippou looked down and just stared at the ground. 'I know I've seen that girl before.'  
  
When they arrived at the temple, Kabuki led them to her master's room. "Master Fung, I have some people that will be guarding you from the demons." "Thank you Kabuki and thank you warriors for guarding my temple." Said an old sleepy eyed man. "Show them where they will be staying tonight Kabuki."  
  
"Yes master." Kabuki bowed and closed the matt door and led the group to there room. "This is where you guys will be staying." "Thanks Kabuki." Kagome said. "Yes, thanks." Muiroku said rubbing her bottom. Kabuki flinched and slapped Muiroku, leaving a red handprint on his face. "A Kabuki. Where is your bathtub?" Kagome asked. "Turn down to your right then make a left and there is a hot spring where you can dip." "Okay. Thanks." Kagome closed the door and Kabuki smiled. "Those brats don't know what they are in to." Kabuki walked off and started to laugh.  
It got dark and Inuyasha was getting pissed over the smallest things.  
  
"Shippou. Get off my head, or I'll make you!" Inuyasha barked. "And what are you going to do about?" Shippou said pulling down his eyelid.  
  
"Come 'ere." Inuyasha yelled, chasing after Shippou in the room. Everyone laughed as they saw Inuyasha run after Shippou. "Hey Sango. You wanna go to the hot springs?" Kagome asked. "Sure." Sango and Kagome gathered their white robs and started to walk out. "Shippou, Kirara. You guys coming?" Kagome yelled down the hall. "Yeah. This is the only way for me to stay away from Inuyasha." Shippou jumped out the door and onto Kagome's shoulder and Kirara at Sango's side. "I wonder where the hell they are going." Inuyasha growled. "I don't know, but where ever they are going, we can finally talk." Muiroku "What are you talking about monk?" Inuyasha snapped. "Well, who do you like? Kagome or Kikyo." Muiroku asked. "Kikyo of course. Kagome too much of a woos." Inuyasha said folding his arms across his chest. With that said, Inuyasha started to change. His silvery long hair turned black. His golden, yellow eyes turned brown and his dog-ears turned into human ears. Also his teeth and nails were short. "So is this why you have been so mean to Kagome lately?" Muiroku asked. "No! I'm always mean to her, but what about you. You love Sango a lot and you don't even tell her." Inuyasha said. "Yes, sad but it's true. I'm going to try and tell her this week." Muiroku said with a twinkle in his eye.  
When the girls came back from the hot springs, they didn't even notice that Inuyasha looked different. "So, did we miss anything?" Sango asked. "Yes, in a matter of fact you did. Muiroku was about to ask you something." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face. "Um Sango. I...I...I love you." Muiroku said chokingly "What?" Sango said in amazement. "Sango. You make me feel like no other woman has ever made me feel. So will you do me the honor of being my lover?" Muiroku asked. Sango was in shock. She didn't know what to say. Should she say yes, or should she say no. "Ye...yes Muiroku. I'll be your lover." Sango said with a tear in her eye. Muiroku smiled and went over to Sango. He lifted up her head and kissed her. Everyone cheered except for Inuyasha. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and saw how the fire flickered in her face. 'She is so beautiful when the fire reflects off of her skin. What?! What am I saying? I love Kikyo, or do I love Kagome." Inuyasha thought. Kagome saw Inuyasha staring at her and he glanced back down. Kagome just shrugged and just went back to Sango. Shippou was about to say something when they heard a boom come from one of the rooms. They ran out of the room and went to the master's. they saw that there was a giant hole in the door. They walked in and saw....  
  
Well I hope you guys like this part of the story, but the second chapter is going to be better. ( 


	2. Inuyasha's love

Inuyasha's Decision  
  
Hey everyone. This is the second chapter to the first one, so I hope ya'll like it. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (but can I have Koga or Sesshomaru. They are both hotties.  
  
Chapter 2: Inuyasha's love   
  
They walked in and saw a centipede demon. It had the old man in its clutches. They looked to the side and saw Kabuki. They ran to her side to see if she was okay, but she was dead. "Where is the jewel." The centipede asked angrily. ""I don't know what you're talking about?" The old man said in pain. Kagome heart flipped as she sensed the jewels power. "What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "The jewel. It's here." Kagome answered. Sango threw her boomerang at the centipede. When it sliced it in half, no blood came out, only paper. "That wasn't a demon, that was a shiki-komi." Miroku yelled. "Very good monk." The old man said. "What?" Miroku said in confusion. The old man changed and Inuyasha's face went mad. It was Naraku. "Naraku." Inuyasha said in anger. He pulled out his tetsusaiga, but it didn't transform. "I forgot. It won't help me in this formation." Inuyasha said. Naraku started to laugh. "Why do you think I had Kabuki come and get you? I knew tonight your powers would be useless." Inuyasha ran after Naraku cutting his robe in half. Inuyasha was pleased with himself. "BLADES OF DEATH!" A voice said from behind. Inuyasha turned around to slow and saw five blades coming at him. They sliced through him liked a rag doll. Inuyasha was screaming in pain. The group turned around and Kagura. "I knew it!" Shippou yelled. "DEATH OF DRAGONS!" Kagura yelled. Her attack hit Kagome and the others. Kagome got up and shot her arrow at Kagura. She pierced her, but she was still able to move. Naraku let out a pain cry and Inuyasha looked at him with a smile on his face. "Kagome! Keep shooting at Kagura. What ever she inflicts goes back to Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome nodded and kept shooting at Kagura. The more arrows that were shot the more pain Naraku felt. Kagome made one last shot and aimed it at Kagura's head. It hit and Naraku led out a painful scream. Inuyasha jumped at Naraku and sliced him with the tetsusaiga. Naraku was fierce that he let out his poisonous gas. Inuyasha breathed it in and started to cough. Kagome saw that Inuyasha needed help and aimed her arrow at him. She was about to shoot, but another arrow hit Naraku, barely missing his heart. Kagome turned around and saw Kikyou. "Traitor!" Naraku yelled. Kikyou aimed another arrow at Naraku and pierced his heart. Blood was everywhere. Naraku become ashes and floated off with the wind and so did Kagura. Kagome ran towards Inuyasha to see if he was okay. The sun started to come up and she knew that was good. Inuyasha started to get up, but collapsed. Kagome went to his side and helped him up. Inuyasha was back to his demon self again. His hair was silver. His eyes were golden yellow and his dog-ears came back. His teeth and nails were sharp as well. "Are you okay?" Kagome asked in worry. "Yeah." Inuyasha said. When he looked up, his eyes widen. "Ki...Kikyou?" Inuyasha walked away from Kagome and started walking towards Kikyou. Kikyou turned the other way and started to run into the woods and Inuyasha ran after her. Shippou and the others saw what happened and wondered if she was going to be okay.  
  
Inuyasha got lost and didn't know where Kikyou went. "Kikyou, where are you." "What is it that you want Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked from above a tree. Inuyasha looked up and smiled at Kikyou. "I wish to speak to you." "If you want to, come and meet me at the giant tree in the middle of the woods. My spirit snakes will guard you to it." Kikyou said then vanished. Inuyasha smiled then fainted. When he woke up, it was already dark. Inuyasha jumped and looked around. He saw a pot and looked in it. His eyes widened when he saw his favorite food. Ramen. Kagome and the others were walking back with some firewood in their arms. "Oh! So you finally woke up." Kagome said with a smile on her face. But the others knew that she was sad and mad about Kikyou showings. "How long was I asleep?" Inuyasha asked. "For about two days. Shippou answered. "What?!" "I'm just playing with you Inuyasha. You were asleep for about a couple of hours." "What happened?" Inuyasha said in dizziness. "Well, we ran into Naraku and Kagura. Kagome killed Kagura, but Kikyou came out of no where and killed Naraku." Sango and Miroku said in unison. "And the jewel." "I have it Inuyasha. Don't worry about it." Kagome said stirring the ramen.  
  
"Great! Just a few more shards to go and I can become a full fledge demon." Inuyasha smiled. "Hey wench. Is that Ramen ready yet?" Kagome stopped stirring and looked at Inuyasha. "No, it's not ready yet and stop calling me that. I have a name you know." "I know, but I can call you anything I want, bitch." Inuyasha said. Kagome stopped stirring and got up. "You know what Inuyasha. I have had it with you name-calling. I can see why Koga kept calling you a jerk and a mutt face. It's because you are one. So what if I'm not Kikyou, who cares. I bet you never called her these things did you!" Kagome yelled Inuyasha was silent. "That's what I thought." Kagome walked off leaving a scared hanyou on the ground. The others saw Kagome walk through the woods and thought that maybe she needed some time for herself. "Good job Inuyasha!" Sango yelled. "What?" Inuyasha yelled back. An hour had passed and Kagome still hadn't returned. The others got worried and wondered where she could have gone. Inuyasha looked through the trees and saw one of the spirit snakes. "I'm going to go look for her." Inuyasha lied. "Okay, but hurry back." Miroku said. Inuyasha jumped off into the woods seeking for Kikyou.  
  
Kagome was standing behind a tree wiping her tears. She was about to walk, but stopped when she saw Inuyasha. 'Did he come out looking for me?' Kagome thought. She looked closer and saw one of the spirit snakes that Kikyou had. 'He's going to go see Kikyou. I'd better follow him.' Kagome followed Inuyasha until he stopped at a huge tree in the middle of the woods. Kagome hid behind a tree and watched Inuyasha. He waited for Kikyou and she finally came. "Inuyasha." Kikyou said walking towards him. "Kikyou." Inuyasha ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Embracing her. "What is it that you want?" Kikyou asked. "I want you. Kikyou, let's put aside are differences. I want to start over." Inuyasha said in a soft voice. "So do I Inuyasha, but what about that girl." "Kagome? She means nothing to me. She's just a girl I need to get the sacred jewel shards so I can become a full fledge demon." "But I thought you wanted to become human?" "I do, if you want me to." "Oh Inuyasha! I would like that a lot. Then we can finally be together like we planned to." "Kikyou, I love you." Inuyasha said. "And I too." Kikyo smiled. Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed Kikyou. Kagome eyes went to a shocking look when she heard what Inuyasha said. She stepped back, but stepped on a twig making it snap. "Who's there?" Inuyasha asked. He looked deeper into the woods and saw Kagome. "Kagome." Kagome stared at him and ran off with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha told Kikyou to hop on his back so they can stop her.  
  
When Kagome reached the others she fell on her knees. Shippou and Sango went to her. "Kagome, what's the matter?" Sango said in worries. "Sango, can I borrow Kirara." "Sure. Where do you need her to take you?" "To the well. I'm going back home. And I'm staying there for good." "Sure, but I think it's better if we go with you." Sango said and Shippou and Miroku nodded their heads. When Inuyasha came out of the woods, he saw the others on Kirara's back. "Damn. Kikyou, stay here and I'll come back after you." Inuyasha jumped out at lightning speed and ran after Kirara's shadow. 'Please Kagome. Don't leave not yet. How could I be so stupid? I love Kikyou, but then again, I love Kagome. Man, my brain is in a tight situation.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
When Kagome and the others reached the well, Kagome took a deep breath. She sat on the well and wiped her tears. When she heard something she looked up and saw Inuyasha. Kagome turned around and was about to jump in. "Kagome wait!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome stopped and put her leg down. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha "I'm going home." Kagome "Why? We have the jewel and we just need a few more shards and now you want to go home. You can't do this to me." "And why not. You don't need me. You have Kikyou, you new lover." Everyone gasped and glared at Inuyasha. "You even said I don't mean anything to you. I'm just you jewel scouter." Inuyasha started to walk towards Kagome until he was right behind her. "But I didn't mean that. I was just talking..." "Sure, whatever. Now that you have Kikyou, what's the point of me staying? She means more to you then to me." "Kagome." Inuyasha was about to touch her shoulder, but she said something else that made Inuyasha stop. "When I jump through the well, I'm not coming back." "Why?" "Because." Kagome turned around and stared at Inuyasha's golden eyes. "You have Kikyou and you don't need me. You even said yourself. You love Kikyou, and she's not the one that does, I do." Inuyasha gasped when he heard her say that. "You love me." "Yeah, but why does it matter. You won't ever see me again. I might come and visit in the future, but to only see Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kaede, and Kirara, but not you. I know by the time I come back, you and Kikyou will have children by then, but I forgot she's a corpse, so have a good time fucking something that's not alive." Kagome said. She turned around and swung her feet on the edge of the well. Before she jumped in, Inuyasha grabbed her hand. "Kagome, I love you too." "Yeah right. Try telling me that when I come and don't visit you." Kagome snatched her hand away from him and jumped in with the blue and purple lights swirling around her.  
  
Kagome's Time  
  
"I am finally away from Inuyasha, for now." Kagome said. 'But did he actually mean that he loved me? Nah, he has Kikyou. Why would he need me?' Kagome thought. She climbed out of the well and went home. "Mom! Grandpa! Sota! I'm home!" "Aw Kagome. Your back." Her mom said happily. "Yeah. I'm not going back to the feudal era anymore until summer vacation." Kagome said. "Well, you only have about four more months of school left I think. Go wash up and get ready for school tomorrow." "Okay." Kagome kissed her mom and ran upstairs and ran the water. 'How good it feels to be in my own time again.' Kagome thought.  
  
Warlord Era ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ "Inuyasha." Kikyou said from behind. "Kikyou." "Do you really love her?" "Yeah, but not as much as I love you. Now that she is gone we can be together without her peeping." Inuyasha smiled and grabbed Kikyou's hand and walked off. 'Kagome, please come back to me. I know what you said is true. I can't have children with a dead corpse, but I can with you. Why did I have to choose?' Inuyasha thought. "Sango. Do you think Kagome will actually come back?" Miroku asked sadly. "Yes, I do think she will come back. She just wouldn't leave all her friends just because of Inuyasha." Sango replied. "Let's just hope Inuyasha will forget about Kikyou and go back to Kagome." Shippou said as the walked to Kaede's house hoping to have a better tomorrow, even though Kagome won't be there.  
  
Well, I hope you guys loved this chapter. This one was really long. I hope you guys will like the next chapter. I hope I have good replies lol SNEAK PEAK:  
  
Inuyasha went to Kagome's window and saw what he never expects to see. He saw Kagome kissing some guy. Inuyasha started to get pissed and opened her window and jumped in. "Inuyasha! What are you doing her?" Kagome yelled in shock. "I came here to tell you something, but I saw this guy and I though he was trying o rape you." Inuyasha lied. "He wasn't trying to rape me. This is my boyfriend, Hojo." Inuyasha's eyes widened and he gave Hojo a...  
  
Well, I'm not going to give you the whole story. lol 


	3. Inuyaha's sad days and Kagome's happy da...

Inuyasha's Decision  
  
Hey everyone! I hope you loved the second chapter cause the third one is going to be better; I hope. So just read this chapter and let me now what you think. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. (Boo I want him and the other guys. They're so hot.)  
  
Chapter 3: Inuyasha's sad days and Kagome's happy days   
  
Kagome's Time  
  
When Kagome woke up the next day she forgot she was in her own bed. 'Wow. And for a minute there I thought I was with Inuyasha and the others.' Kagome said in a shock when she remembered what he said: Flash Back "I want you. Kikyou, let's put aside are differences. I want to start over." Inuyasha said in a soft voice. "So do I Inuyasha, but what about that girl." "Kagome? She means nothing to me. She's just a girl I need to get the sacred jewel shards so I can become a full fledge demon." "But I thought you wanted to become human?" "I do, if you want me to." "Oh Inuyasha! I would like that a lot. Then we can finally be together like we planned to." "Kikyou, I love you." Inuyasha said. "And I too." Kikyo smiled. Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed Kikyou. End of Flash Back 'Oh Inuyasha. Why did you have to be with Kikyo and not me.' Kagome said to herself. "What am I doing slouching over him? He had a chance, now it's my turn to have my life until summer." Kagome got out of bed, put her uniform on, grabbed a bite to eat, and ran out the door. When she got to the school she saw her friends. "Kagome! You finally came back from your bunion surgery." Friend 1 'Bunion surgery! Gramps, can't you tell any good lies.' Kagome thought. "So how are you doing? You've been out a lot and we only have a four months of school left." Friend 2 said happily. "Don't worry. I'll make it up." Kagome said dubiously. "Kagome!" yelled a familiar voice. Kagome turned around and saw Hojo riding towards her on his bike with a present for her. "It's Hojo." Friend 3 said. "Hi Hojo." Kagome said nervously. "Hey. I got you something." Hojo pulled out a present and gave it to Kagome. Kagome opened it and found sandals. "You know, since your bunion surgery." Hojo said with a smile on his face. "Um thanks." Kagome said with a sweat drop on the side of her head. "I was wondering if you weren't doing anything tonight, if you would go to the movies with me." Hojo asked scratching the back of his head. "I would love to." Kagome said with a smile on her face. "Okay, well I'll pick you up at 6:30." Hojo said riding off. Kagome turned around and saw happiness in her friends' eyes. "What?" "You actually said yes to Hojo without us persuading you to go out with him." Said friend 3. "Let us know how the date goes." They all said in unison. The ball rung and they went off to class.  
  
Warlord Era ïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïï  
  
When Inu and the gang woke up, Shippou hoped that what happened yesterday was just a dream, but it wasn't. He looked over and saw Sango and Miroku still sleeping across from each other, but Inuyasha had Kikyo on him with her between his legs. Inuyasha woke up and saw Shippou staring at him. "What are you staring at?" Inuyasha said angrily. Shippou growled. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LET KAGOME GO. NOW EVERYTHING WON'T BE THE SAME WITH HER GONE." Shippou yelled waking up, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Kikyo. "Inuyasha. What is the matter?" Kikyo asked "Nothing, Just go back to sleep." Inuyasha said. Kikyo closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Inuyasha moved her and went outside. 'Kagome. Why did you leave me? I need you in my life, but now that I have Kikyo, I need you more then ever.' Inuyasha thought to himself. Inuyasha hopped off to the well, hoping to see if Kagome was going to come back.  
  
By sundown Inuyasha still didn't see Kagome. 'She's not coming.' Inuyasha hoped out of the tree and started to walk off, but stopped when heard footsteps. He turned around and saw Kagome sitting on the edge of the well. 'She's here.' Inuyasha ran to greet her and was trying to be stoic. "I see you came back wench." Inuyasha said in his teasing ways, but Kagome didn't answer. "I said..." "I know what you said, but I'm not here to see you, just the others. I have something's to give them." Kagome snapped. She jumped off the well and started walking towards Kaede's hut with Inuyasha behind her. "Kagome. You smell different and it's not your sent." Inuyasha said in confusion. "Really? Well, I don't care what my sent is to you. You might think it's differ cause you've been around Kikyo too long." Kagome replied. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and thought to himself. 'Why is she acting like this towards me? She never did this before."  
  
When Kagome reached Kaede's hut, Shippou ran up to her. "Kagome! You came back!" Shippou yelled in happiness. "Yeah, but I can only stay for a while." Kagome said. "Why?" "I have a date." "You have a date." Inuyasha spoke. "Yes, I have a date. Why does that bother you?" Kagome snapped. Inuyasha was quiet. "That's what I thought. Shippou, where are he others?" "In the hut." Shippou jumped off her shoulder and into the hut. Kagome walked in and Sango, Miroku, and Kirara, were happy to see her. "You guys. I was only gone for a couple of hours." "We know, but it seemed forever." Sango said. "Well, I can only stay for a couple of minutes, so Shippou here you go." Kagome, handed him a box of toys and candy, she gave Sango a friendship bracelet and some new clothes, gave Kirara a couple of squeaky toys and gave Miroku a new robe and some ramen. When Inuyasha saw her give Miroku the Ramen he got angry. "And why does he get the Ramen and I don't." Inuyasha growled. "Well, se you guys whenever I get a chance." Kagome said and walked out ignoring Inuyasha. "Hello? I'm talking to you?" "Bye you guys." Kagome ran off to the well and jumped through. Inuyasha ran after her, but Kikyo jumped in front of him. "Come on Inuyasha. Let's have some time together." Kikyo said grabbing him by his collar  
  
Kagome's time  
  
Kagome freshened up and waited for Hojo. When she heard her doorbell ring, she ran down stairs and went with Hojo. After the movies, Hojo walked her back home hand in hand. "You know Kagome, I like you a lot." Hojo said in a shy voice. "You do?" Kagome said in a shock voice. "Yeah, and I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend." Kagome was quiet and thought to herself. 'Should I go with Hojo. I mean he's really nice and he's the exact opposite of Inuyasha.' Kagome looked at Hojo and saw a gleam in his eye. "Sure. I'll be your girlfriend." "Great!" Hojo said and kissed Kagome and walked off. Kagome touched her lips and smiled. "I think Hojo's the one for me." Kagome said and walked in her house  
  
Warlord Era ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶ï¶  
  
Four months have passed since Kagome has been in the feudal era. 'Kagome. When are you coming back.' Inuyasha said to himself. It was getting late and they still hadn't had any clue about the other shikon jewels. Inuyasha hopped down and went to the well. 'I'm going to go get her.' Inuyasha jumped through until he was in Kagome's Time.  
  
Kagome's Time  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the well and went to Kagome's window. He looked through her room, but didn't see her until her light went on. Inuyasha flinched and ducked down when he saw her. She looked so different to him. He just wanted her in his arms and hold her tight and never let her go. When Inuyasha looked up he saw Kagome with someone. 'Who's he?' Inuyasha thought. He looked closer and saw something he never expected to see. He saw Kagome kissing some one. Inuyasha got pissed and opened the window and jumped through. Kagome turned around and was in shock who was standing in her room "Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" Kagome yelled in shock "I came here to tell you something, but I saw this guy and I though he was trying o rape you." Inuyasha lied. "He wasn't trying to rape me. This is my boyfriend, Hojo." Inuyasha's eyes widened and he gave Hojo a punch in the face, knocking him on the ground. "Inuyasha! Are you crazy?" Kagome said helping Hojo to his feet. "Don't ever kiss or touch Kagome again!" Inuyasha yelled. "Inuyasha. Sit boy!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha hit the ground with a thump making the house shake. "Are you okay Hojo?" "Yeah, I'm fine." Hojo said giving Inuyasha an evil look. Hojo was about to say something until his phone rang. He answered it and wasn't happy what he got. "Kagome. We have to break up." Hojo said sadly. "Why?" "I just found out that my parents got transferred jobs and we have to move to the United States." "What?" "Trust me. I don't want to leave you neither." Hojo went up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Kagome started to cry. "Maybe during the vacations I have over there. I'll come and visit you." "Okay." Kagome said wiping a tear away. Hojo let go of Kagome and waved good-bye to her. Kagome waved back and broke down in tears. Inuyasha couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "Kagome. I'm sorry." "Yeah right.' Kagome wiped her tears and stared at Inuyasha. "What do you want?" "I want...I mean we want you to come back." "Why?" "Well, everyone says it's my fault that I drove you away and that they wanted me to apologize and come back with you." "Well, I cant argue wit them. It is your fault. Anything else I should know about before I leave my time." "You mean, you're actually coming back to stay with me?" Inuyasha said in bewilderment. "I guess, but everyone else misses me." "Oh yeah. Kikyo was kidnapped." "And you need me for that because. You have a noise, just sniff her out." "I tried, but I lost it." "Uh-huh." "Please Kagome." "Fine, but how was she kidnapped." Inuyasha told her what happened.  
  
Flash Back Inu and the gang were fighting Sesshomaru again. Inuyasha was about to use the BACK LASH WAVE, but Sesshomaru grabbed Kikyo and that made him stop. "Little brother. If you wish to see your precious Kikyo again, bring me the shikon jewel. If you fail, she will die. "How can you be so cruel?" "Well, then give me the tetsusaiga." "Never." Sesshomaru let out a poisonous gas and fled away with Kikyo. End of Flash Back "Okay. So you want me to give the jewel to Sesshomaru so you can have your lover back? That's crazy." "Okay. I know it sounds stupid, but I have a plan." "Okay, but it better work." Kagome grabbed her things and went to the well. Inuyasha grabbed her hand, but Kagome Pulled it away. "Just because I'm coming with you, doesn't mean I'm still not mad at you." Kagome said. "Fine, but I said I was sorry." "Whatever." Kagome jumped in with Inuyasha right behind her.  
  
Well, I hope you guys loved this chapter. The next one will be good. Hope I have good replies. ( 


End file.
